It Only Gets Worse
by Mattchii
Summary: An idea for what could happen in 3x15. All episodes up to and including 3x14 are fair game. This is my first Fanfic so I am not really sure how to summarise.


**Author's Note:**

**This is my first fan fiction so I hope its not too terrible.**

**As I said in the summary, this is just a continuation of the events of 3x14 so everything up until then is part of the universe.**

**I have no real medical knowledge so I imagine Quinn's recovery is very rapid for spinal injuries but I am using my artistic license.**

**I am also lucky enough to not have a in depth knowledge of the layout of hospitals and the only American ones I have seen have come via House or Grey's Anatomy so if some of the geography does not make sense then I apologise. It should not be too much of a problem in this chapter though.**

**This is told from Quinn's point of view if you are particularly interested.**

* * *

><p>Quinn's eyes slowly opened, her eyelids climbing as if carrying some great weight. Her hazel eyes looked around, the usual serenity and arrogance lost. The overwhelming stench of bleach made it feel like she was stuck in Miss Pillsbury's office but the synthetic shrieks coming from nearby machines were all too familiar after the events of two years ago. She had once wondered if singing at Sectionals would cause Post Traumatic Stress Disorder but this was so much worse. She was in some kind of brace and she tried to move her legs "Oh my God…I can't move my legs! I can't move my legs!" Her brain was screaming at her. Quinn felt her breathing increase and suddenly an eruption of noise around her. From outside she could just make out the screech of leather on the polished floor as she felt her eyes begin to close again.<p>

_Two Days Later_

"Your daughter is in a much more stable condition than she was a few days ago. She's obviously very strong but this is going to be a crucial period for her, not just physically but mentally too."

Quinn was not really listening to the conversation around her to begin with but she wondered what the doctor meant when he said she would have to be mentally strong. Maybe she had had some crazy moments over the last few years but she was Quinn _freaking _Fabray. She could do anything she set her mind to - though maybe stopping Rachel and Finn's wedding was a bit too much to ask.

Quinn chose not to open her eyes as the conversation. Last time that had happened everything had gone horribly wrong so she decided to remain silent and listen.

"When will she wake up though? I thought you said things were going well" The voice that was speaking was worried and tired at the same time.

"That is unclear at the present time Ms. Fabray. The medication that she's on should help the process but with these kinds of injuries nothing is ever certain." The male voice of the doctor sounded reassuring but Judy Fabray was not convinced. There was one good thing to come out of the horror show that was her unexpected pregnancy, Quinn thought, and that was that her mother had decided that she needed to pay attention to her.

"Will she ever walk again though? She's going to Yale in the autumn and she's just got back on the cheerleading squad."

"Again that is unclear as we need to make sure your daughter can survive the major surgery required for any repair work. We have many of these cases and the outcomes are often hard to predict. That is why you and Quinn must stay strong throughout this difficult period. I've seen people walk with greater spinal injuries but it depends hugely on where the damage has been done."

Quinn was stunned. Over the last few days she had had flashes of the crash but she had no idea what it had done to her body. She thought the brace was the cause of her movement issues. She tried to stay silent but the horror of the situation rose up inside her and before she could restrain herself, the ice queen of McKinley was sobbing uncontrollably.

"She awake!" Judy sounded thrilled until she realised what her daughter was doing. "Oh Quinnie, it's going to be okay. The doctor says you're stable"

Quinn's throat was dry and she wanted to respond. Luckily for her, the doctor realised her problem and descended swiftly with a glass of water. He was in his mid-thirties and was wearing a frankly bizarre shirt and tie combination which may have caused Kurt to cry. He smiled and Quinn had to admit that it was a nice smile- but then again he must have had lots of practice.

"But you said…you said I might not walk again." Her voice was croaky and broke as soon as she pushed out the last word.

"We can be sure of nothing I'm afraid but now you are awake we can start to fully assess your condition. By the way Quinn, a friend of yours asked if you could give her a call when you woke up...I think her name was Rachel. Visiting hours are between one and six this afternoon if you are interested."

By now Quinn had decided to get control of herself. The situation was horrible but she needed to put up her shield before she saw any of her fellow glee members, even Rachel. The tears slowly stopped and her mum handed her a handkerchief. She clutched it gratefully. At least my arms still work Quinn thought bitterly as she wiped the tears from her face.

_Three hours later_

Rachel and the rest of the New Directions stood around Quinn's bed. Usually, they should not have this many people in the room at the same time but Dr. Grey had made an exception. Maybe Quinn's natural cynicism about him had been unfair. He had been honest about what was going to happen and he had a name that easy to remember. What more could a girl ask for when she was in a state of semi-paralysis?

Quinn wanted to stay strong but she felt so weak with their pitying eyes boring into her. As Mr. Shue had once said, Quinn moved people with her attitude and now she was helpless. Nobody knew what to say and Quinn found this very awkward. She was fully aware that she was not always the easiest person to talk to. Quinn's callous attitude to almost everyone created a camouflage that was not easy to see through. She had expected more of Artie though. She felt so vulnerable, stuck in the bed needing help with anything and everything and he was the only one who really knew what she was going through.

As the silence continued, Quinn decided to take the initiative. "How was the wedding? Sorry I couldn't make it." She hoped that dark humour could help break the ice. Everyone's eyes suddenly moved to Rachel who blushed and looked away. Quinn was glad that the attention was off her and onto someone who craved it more than oxygen itself but she felt a little mean though when she noticed the murderous look on Finn's face and the increasingly crimson Rachel.

"We…er…postponed it when we heard about the accident." Rachel sounded more nervous than Quinn had ever seen her, not that they had talked much outside of glee club and the occasionally showdown over Finn.

"Rachel wanted you to be there and we missed our slot." Finn's words were laced with venom, something that surprised Quinn. He was usually so amicable with Rachel but apparently that did not extend to the interruption of his wedding by his ex-girlfriend. His skills of logic were on a par with Brittany sometimes.

Quinn was furious.

"I didn't try to get killed Finn. I was trying to get there for you and Rachel." Quinn was not impressed by the tall boy's attempt to blame her. In her opinion, the wedding was a stupid idea and nothing like Rachel. The New Directions tensed as it appeared battle lines were about to be drawn. Santana looked ready to launch full on into a monologue about her Lima Heights upbringing but a watching Dr. Grey swooped in to rescue the situation.

"Your friend has obviously had a tough few days. It is remarkable that she conscious and capable of conversing but that is probably enough for today. In future, I think smaller groups would be more suitable. Now Quinn, we have some more tests to perform so assorted friends, I must ask you to leave. Thank you." Dr. Grey ushered the group towards the door with Rachel looking sheepish, Finn looking like he was about to kick an item of furniture and rest of the New Directions carrying a look of sympathy.

"They look a little young to be involved in weddings and such." Dr. Grey commented idly as he checked Quinn's IV and fiddled with her chart.

Quinn raised an eyebrow at the Doctor who looked up after ten seconds of silence. "I'll leave it be then." Quinn did not have to say anymore as the eyebrow remained arch and the hazel eyes frosty. The doctor left the room with a wave and Quinn felt a little better. Her trademark eyebrow arch had survived the crash just fine.

Quinn spent the next hour or so drifting in and out of sleep. The crash was almost fully formed in her head now. She was texting Rachel back and then out of nowhere, the pickup had smashed into the side of her car. She idly wondered about the people in the other car. They probably were not badly injured, at least in comparison to her. Quinn wondered what she would say if she met the driver, the one who had ended her dreams of performing. She used to be the best catch at McKinley and now she was going to be at the bottom of the food chain. It was like being pregnant again but with the sinking feeling that it would not end any time soon.

A knock on the door snatched her out of her cycle of misery she was creating in her head.

"Come in." She was not sure who it would be but she hoped it was Finn coming back for round two. She felt angry and needed someone to fight. Instead, a tall boy of around sixteen entered the room. He was reasonably good looking with broad shoulders and his dark hair was cut short. Her immediate impression was Dalton. Quinn's eyes were drawn to the boy's arm which was in a sling and several nasty looking cuts on his face.

"I'm looking for Quinn Fabray. I was told she was in room 103." The boy had a very pronounced English accent, like he had just wandered out of an episode of Downtown Abbey.

"That's me." Quinn was unsure as to what the boy wanted.

"My name's Oliver, Olli if you want. I was in the other car." He had started so confidently and now he had been reduced to a stammer. "My mother is refusing to take responsibility for the crash…er…My father's a lawyer you see. I just wanted you to know that I am so sorry for what happened. I really hope you are going to be okay."

Quinn was ready to explode with anger but the nervousness of the boy opposite her was enough for her to hold fire, briefly…

"Well, tell your mother that she has ended the career hopes of a student that was going to Yale in the autumn. I was just back onto the most successful cheer squad in recent history too." Her words were meant to cut deep and by the expression on Olli's face they had.

"I was going to Show Choir Nationals soon as well. So at the moment I don't care if your father is a lawyer. Your mother has ruined my life." Quinn wanted to break down in tears but she had a greater need to make this boy feel guilty. She needed to release all the pent up anger which had consumed her since she woke up. She had every expectation that the boy would cave under the glare of her hazel eyes.

"What have the doctors said? I didn't think we were going that fast." Olli had not buckled under Quinn's HBIC stare but he was clutching at straws. Quinn had control and she loved the feeling.

"I may not walk again. I was just trying to get to my friend's stupid wedding on time. And now she can barely look at me, her fiancée looks ready to strangle me and I just get pity from everybody else. And you…you have the audacity to come in here to apologise." Quinn felt much better as she ranted. It was out of character but many a McKinley student had waved the white flag under her stares so why not add a vocal track. Maybe now Olli would go running from the room. She understood how Santana got a taste for this.

Unfortunately for Quinn, she was very much mistaken. The nervousness had gone from Olli's face and a smirk flashed across his lips which Quinn could not quite place.

"Well I guess you shouldn't have been texting then." Olli's voice was barely more than a whisper but Quinn heard every word.

Quinn deflated rapidly and was about to start up again when Dr. Grey entered the room. Maybe he was just lurking outside waiting for raised voices.

"Mr Smythe. What are you doing in here? You are supposed to be resting in bed."

Quinn could now see the resemblance.

Damn.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope its okay but I don't really know where to go with it.<strong>

**I needed Quinn to have a rapid recovery so Oliver would still be there after the accident.**

**Also, the truck in 3x14 does not exactly scream Dalton but that is the only real thing I have changed in the universe.**

**I am not sure whether Oliver is as bigger tool as his brother or he is just following orders.**

**If you have any suggestions or would just like to see what I can come up with then please leave a review or alert.**

**Thanks and I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
